Mike Haggar
Mike Haggar is a character in the Final Fight series. He was also featured in the lesser-known Saturday Night Slam Masters and its sequel. He has been confirmed as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. History Haggar made his debut in the original Final Fight, originally released for the arcades in 1989. He is described as a former "Street Fighter" turned Mayor (much in the vein of real-life former wrestler Jesse Ventura who, years after retiring, would go on to be the Governor of Minnesota from 1999 through 2003), who has sworn to diminish the city's ever-increasing crime rate after winning the election. The plot of Final Fight centers around the Mad Gear Gang's attempt to manipulate the newly-elected Haggar by kidnapping his young daughter, Jessica. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar enlists the help of Jessica's boyfriend, Cody and his friend Guy, to combat the gang and defeat their leader Belger. In Final Fight 2, Haggar sets out to defeat the newly revived Mad Gear Gang led by Retu in order to rescue Guy's girlfriend and master. In this game Haggar is joined by Maki, Guy's future sister-in-law and Bushin-style fighter, and Carlos, a South American swordsman friend of Haggar staying with him at the time. Haggar's appearance did not change much between the two games, other than a slight change in his outfit). However, he did gain the Spinning Piledriver, replacing his regular Piledriver, as a special move. In 1995's Final Fight 3, Haggar is rejoined by Guy and the two team up with Lucia Morgan, a female cop, and another ex-Street Fighter named Dean to battle the Skull Cross Gang, a new criminal organization that has taken over Mad Gear's position by becoming the new dominant gang of Metro City. Haggar's design is changed drastically from the previous Final Fight games, with the character being given a pony tail and shorts. Haggar was also given a new super combo called the Final Hammer, which is actually a series of various wrestling moves. In addition to the two Final Fight sequels for the Super NES, Haggar also appeared in a trilogy of pro wrestling games by Capcom: Saturday Night Slam Masters in 1993, which was followed by an updated version titled Muscle Bomber Duo and a sequel titled Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 in 1994. According to the original Japanese plot, the games are actually set before Final Fight and depicts Haggar's professional wrestling career prior to being elected mayor. However, the English localization of the series removes all references of the games being set in the past and even goes as far to describe Haggar as the "former mayor of Metro City". Haggar seems to have been loosely modeled after real-life wrestler Randy Savage in the game; his ring name is Mike "Macho" Haggar, and the games even feature a winning pose in which he lifts his daughter Jessica onto his shoulder, a possible nod to Savage and his valet, Miss Elizabeth. Haggar did not appear as a playable character again until 1999's Final Fight Revenge, an American-developed competitive fighting game set immediately after the events of the original Final Fight. Haggar's story in Final Fight Revenge revolves once again around the disappearance of his daughter, who has vanished following a series of riots in Metro City. Jessica's disappearance is not resolved in Haggar's ending, which is instead a recreation of Rolento's ending in Street Fighter Alpha 2, which depicts Rolento's attempt to takeover the city. Eventually, the "Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book" would reveal that Haggar was able to rescue his daughter from danger, and that Jessica would eventually leave Metro City to study abroad in Europe. Haggar's most recent appearance was in Final Fight: Streetwise, released in 2006. In Streetwise, Haggar runs a gym, "Mike's Mat and Muscle", and a dock "Mike's Maritime Maintenance". He has seemingly isolated himself from most of Metro City, and says many of its citizens have forgotten him. He aids Kyle by teaching him grappling moves. Abilities Of the three playable characters in the original Final Fight, Haggar is the slowest but the most powerful. In addition, he also specializes in the use of a steel pipe, swinging it faster than the other characters. * Suplex - Haggar wraps his arms around the opponent's midsection, and follows it up by pulling them backwards over his torso and head, smashing them into the ground behind him. * Back Flip Drop - This move involves Haggar grabbing an opponent from behind, then leaping into the air and driving the enemy down head first. * Spinning Piledriver - Replacing his original Piledriver move, the Spinning Piledriver has Haggar grabbing an opponent, leaping several feet into the air, spinning with him on descent, and smashing him down on the ground for massive damage. * Double Lariat - Haggar clenches his fists and stretches his arms out horizontally, and then spins toward the opponent in an effort to connect. Trivia *Haggar also appeared in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. *A bust in Haggar's likeness awards the player who comes across it 5000 points in the game Captain Commando, connecting the Metro City of the past with the Metro City of the future. *In Street Fighter IV, Zangief has an alternate costume purchasable that is also Haggar's costume. *A leaked photo from the Capcom Unity website showed a 3D model of Haggar. Due to the nature of the model, many fans speculated that the model was for the upcoming Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate Of Two Worlds. They were right, and on January 6th, he was officially revealed. Sprites Gallery Image:Haggar&Nancy.png|A young Haggar with Nancy Image:FFHaggar.png|''Final Fight'' Image:FFCDHaggar.png|''Final Fight CD'' Image:FFHaggarPiledriver.png|The Piledriver from Final Fight Image:FF2Haggar.png|''Final Fight 2'' Image:SMHaggar.png|''Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2'' Image:FF3Haggar.png|''Final Fight 3'' Image:FFRevengeHaggar.png|''Final Fight Revenge'' Image:Mike Haggar (Capcom Fighting All-Stars).png|''Capcom Fighting All Stars'' Image:StreetwiseHaggar1.png|''Final Fight: Streetwise'' Image:StreetwiseHaggar2.png|''Final Fight: Streetwise'' Image:NamCapHaggar.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:AllStarsQuartet.png|With Hiryu, Poison and Akira Image:GamestHaggar.png|April 1990 issue of Gamest magazine Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Slam Masters Characters Category:Characters